


I'm Not Leaving You Behind

by Rainsong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of two-sentence Morgwen vignettes based on the trope bingo card (http://dft.ba/-bingocard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU: Historical

**Trope:** AU: Historical  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** I sort of had a Jane Austen AU in mind

She wore her best petticoat, Guinevere wore her pearls. They left the ball early.


	2. AU: Coffee Shop

**Trope:** AU: Coffee Shop  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

Morgana took her coffee with lots of sugar and a splash of milk. Today, though, Gwen included her phone number.


	3. Role Reversal

**Trope:** Role Reversal  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

"We both know you could never marry your maidservant, Gwen."  
"That doesn't mean I can't love her."


	4. AU: Mundane

**Trope:** AU: Mundane  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

Gwen snuggled into Morgana's side, The Prisoner of Azkaban turning the room blue.  
"Wouldn't it be brilliant to have magic?" she sighed.


	5. AU: Space

**Trope:** AU: Space  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** Of course it's Hitchhiker's, what else would I write with that prompt?

When Morgana stuck out her thumb, she was expecting Silurians at the best, Vogons at the worst. She didn't expect to be picked up by someone like Guinevere.


	6. Secret Relationship

**Trope:** Secret Relationship  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

"It's you I love, Morgana-"  
"Someone's coming."


	7. Snowed In

**Trope:** Snowed In  
 **Rating:**  T (for implied sex)  
 **Notes:** None

Her excuse for asking Gwen to share her bed was that it was cold. But she had no excuse for the rest of that night's events.


	8. Forced or Arranged Marriage

**Trope** : ~~Forced or~~ Arranged Marriage  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** You could take this as a genderswap or Morgana using a false identity

Ten minutes before the wedding, Gwen was worrying about what this Lord Morgan bloke would be like. She wasn't worrying anymore.


	9. Friends to Lovers

**Trope:** Friends to Lovers  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** This was hard to work into two sentences, lol

Morgana really didn't mean to ask Gwen to the ball with this intent, but she was even more surprised when she said yes. Nobody was shocked when they left together, either.


	10. Unrequited Love

**Trope:** Unrequited Love  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

"I will not see that servant sitting on my throne," said Morgana. _With_ him _beside her..._ she thought.


	11. Metafiction

**Trope:** Metafiction  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

"There's this new show starting tonight, The Adventures of Merlin," said Gwen.  
"Let's watch it and make bad jokes about our namesakes," said Morgana, smiling.


	12. AU: Fairytale

**Trope:** AU: Fairytale  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

"If you're expecting a kiss because you saved me, you're mis..." Gwen began. She lost her train of thought when the knight took off her helmet.


	13. Free

**Trope:** AU: Modern (Free space)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

It was only because it was Merlin, and he was her best friend, and he was so pissed he wouldn't remember a thing anyways.  
"I'm in love with Morgana."


	14. Coming Out

**Trope:** Coming Out  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

"As long as you're happy, Morgana, that's all that matters," said Arthur.  
"I'm not sure I want to tell you the second half of this anymore, then."


	15. AU: Wizards

**Trope:** AU: Wizards  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

The moment Morgana got off her broom, it wasn't her victorious teammates she ran to. It was Gwen.


	16. Bodyswap

**Trope:** Bodyswap  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** Not really Morgwen, sorry

Morgana had no idea how she woke up in Gwen's body. But she wasn't going to waste this opportunity to wear that crown.


	17. Time Travel

**Trope:** Time Travel  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** Time Lady!Gwen, I couldn't resist

"All of time and space, where do you want to start?" asked the woman.  
"I want to see the future," said Morgana, her eyes gleaming.


	18. AU: Supernatural

**Trope:** AU: Supernatural  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** I took the trope a bit literally. Demon!Morgana.

"So, your soul in ten years for your brother's return, do we have a deal?" said the woman. Gwen nodded, and the demon kissed her.


	19. AU: Cop/Detective

**Trope:** AU: Cop/Detective  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** Implied possible character death

"Get down, Gwen!"  
"MORGANA!"


	20. Road Trip

**Trope:** Road Trip  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

They left at midnight and drove all night. Gwen asked her to marry her as the sun was coming up.


	21. AU: Superpowers

**Trope:** AU: Superpowers  
 **Rating:** T (for language)  
 **Notes:** X-Men: First Class crossover

"Excuse me, I'm Arthur Pendragon, this is Gwen Smith-"  
"Go fuck yourselves."


	22. AU: Band

**Trope:** AU: Band  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

She played first clarinet, didn't like mint gum and rode her bike to school. Morgana liked to wait for her after practise.


	23. Domesticity

**Trope:** Domesticity  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** A bit Johnlock-inspired

"Gwen, we're out of milk," whined Morgana.  
"It was your turn to buy groceries."


	24. Kidfic

**Trope:** Kidfic  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** I picked Mordred because of how motherly Morgana is with him

Mordred never questioned why he had two mommies, until the kids at school did. That all stopped when the knew what he could do.


	25. Blind Date

**Trope:** Blind Date  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** None

When Morgana let her brother set her up on a blind date she was expecting another straight girl looking to experiment. That was far from the case with Gwen Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading my little fics!


End file.
